


Welp.

by musiclvr1112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Escalates quickly, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is just smut, it's just smut, seriously there is no other value, turn away now if you don't want to read porn, with just a tiny dash of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: From the prompt: "Kiss me."





	Welp.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just porn. Explicit sexual content ahead. NSFW. Read at your own risk.

Chloé whispered something so quietly he wasn’t even sure he had heard her correctly. He searched back and forth between those two bright blue eyes of hers—eyes he had always admired on a visual level, even when he hated the idea of admiring anything about the woman. They stared back at him, mere inches away, steady with conviction whilst laden with fear.

“What?”

“Kiss me,” she repeated, voice barely above a whisper.

“I want to,” he heard himself say. It was true. Never had he thought he would ever say it, but it was true. In that moment, he wanted to kiss Chloé Bourgeois. Mere months earlier, that statement would only have been true if those S’s were replaced with L’s. But the times had changed. The cruel, young bully he had known so many years ago in school had transformed into a strong-willed young woman with a ruthless determination to do what she thought right. And she was beautiful. She was body-achingly, soul-crushingly beautiful. And he wanted her. He really did.

“So do it.”

Her chin raised in the slightest, her lips parted, and her gaze shifted down before flicking back up to meet his eyes again. She wanted him to kiss her. He  _wanted_  to kiss her. But.

“But what about Adrie—mmph,”

He never got to finish asking that question. Chloé would have none of it. With one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his waist, she had eliminated that last bit of space between them, pulling him into a fierce kiss. A part of him still wondered—still wondered if her feelings for Adrien were really gone, if her feelings for him were really genuine, if she wouldn’t regret kissing him later, if he wouldn’t regret it. But in that moment—with Chloé’s strawberry-flavored lips against his, her cool hand on the warm skin of his neck, her tight grip on the fabric of his t-shirt—there was no strength in him to resist melting into her.

One arm encircled her waist, pulling her ever tighter against him. He could feel the way her chest swelled as she breathed in deep and the way she rose on her toes just to get that extra inch closer to him. His other hand went to her hair, fingers tangling into the silky blonde strands he had always known would be this soft. Kissing Chloé was everything he had thought it would be and more. His heart rate doubled, an immense heat burst out from inside him, and every nerve in his body screamed to touch her.  _Fireworks_ , he thought.  _This is what people describe as fireworks_.

Chloé snaked both arms up around his neck, pulling her body flush against him. Without thinking, he moved his arms to take better hold of her, fingers splayed wide to grasp as much of her as he could. His fingertips grazed against skin as her shirt rode up, exposing the small of her back. The urge to slip his hands up under the fabric of her shirt was almost unbearable—to press his palm flat against her warm, smooth skin, to raise his hands higher and higher until the article had to be removed—

Nathanaël broke their kiss, but didn’t pull away. His hands remained in place, fingers burning at the small bit of contact with her bare back, pulsing with the desire for more. He pressed his forehead against hers and forced deep breaths. His heart was racing and his lungs were burning. He felt as if he had just run ten miles except in a good way somehow, because  _damn_  did this feel infinitely better than anything he had ever experienced before.

“What’s wrong?” she asked between breaths. That was when he realized that she was winded too—that her chest rose and fell against him at a quickened pace and her hot breath tickled his collarbone as she attempted to get it under control. She was staring up at him with those gorgeous, piercing blue eyes that made his knees weak. Her lip gloss was slightly smeared, the bright pink shade no longer crisply drawn on the perfect shape of her lips. He realized in that moment that he really liked seeing her unkempt—and that he wanted to see more.

 _Fuck_.

“Nathanaël?” Cool, soft hands glided down from his neck to caress his arms, fingers slipping up under his sleeves to find his bare shoulders. A shiver of delight ran through him. How long had he been staring at her?

“Just…Just give me a minute.”

“Is something wrong?” Chloé briefly made to pull away and he immediately tightened his hold, pulling her back against him.

“No, no, no. I’m just… It’s just…kind of…hot in here.”

Oh boy. Yep, he really said that. Good one, Kurtzberg.

Thin, pink lips curled into a devious smirk as tortuous hands smoothed a path down to his waist. Balling the fabric of his t-shirt into her fists, Chloé rose up on her toes until he could feel her breath against his ear. “Then maybe you should take this off.”

Nathanaël’s eyes went wide. He swallowed down a lump in his throat and waited to wake up, or for the  _just kidding_ , or for a TV crew to come in telling him this was some elaborate prank, or  _something_. No such thing happened. Indeed, Chloé Bourgeois was breathless in front of him, with her body—soft, toned,  _gorgeous_  body—pressed against him, telling him to take off his shirt.

Soft lips caressed his skin, drawing a line of delicate, tantalizing kisses down his neck. With every kiss a new spark raced through his body, setting his nerves on edge. He instinctively pulled her closer against him, his fingers closing in tight fists around the fabric of her shirt. Taking that as a sign to continue, Chloé lifted the hem of his shirt and gave it a slight tug, reminding him of her request.

 _Fuck it_.

Within seconds, his shirt was no more than a discarded pile of fabric on the floor and Chloé’s back was against the wall. His lips devoured hers. He got a taste of her tongue and he wanted more. He pulled the shirt off her body faster than he’d removed his own and then his hands were on her, reveling in the sensation of her hot skin, delighting in her body’s reactions to every touch. He felt her shiver as he dragged his hands along her sides, thumbs drawing twin lines up her stomach. His fingers danced along the ridges of her ribcage. He dragged his teeth along her bottom lip as his thumbs traced the bottom limits of her bra, waiting for her consent. She responded by reaching behind her back and unhooking it.

Nathanaël moved his hands to slip the article from her shoulders, then locked his lips on her neck as he explored her naked form with the palms of his hands. She gasped as his calloused skin grazed her nipples and he felt them harden between his fingers. He shivered as her cold hands connected with the bare skin on his waist. Her fingers slipped under the waist band of his jeans and she tugged him to her. He could feel skin against skin right above his hips and he wanted more of it.

Nathanaël trapped her nipples between forefinger and thumb and squeezed, delighting in the way she gasped at the feeling. She parted her legs just the slightest bit and he could feel his need for release grow. He tentatively ground his hips against her through the confines of his jeans and the blissful friction had him groaning against her skin.

A spark ran straight through him as her fingers danced through his hair, then balled into a fist and pulled. He moaned at the sensation and the blonde recaptured his lips with hers, pressing her tongue against his with full force. He couldn’t resist temptation anymore. She jumped as he pinched her nipples one last time before darting down to unfasten her belt buckle. He threw her belt aside and all but tore her pants open, shoving them down off her hips.

Chloé moaned into his mouth as he rubbed her over her underwear. His thumb moved in circles over her clit while his fingers squeezed further down, creating tension right at her opening. The fabric grew slightly damp and he couldn’t believe how hot she was—both figuratively and literally. Her kisses became erratic and her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his jeans and he just couldn’t help it. He pulled away. Not to stop, but just to look at her.

A reddish hue had taken to her flawless skin, all the way from her ears to the tips of her shoulders. Her loose hair was frizzy in the back from rubbing against the wall and several strands stuck to her skin, slick with sweat. The entire area surrounding her lips shone with smeared lip gloss.  A series of hickies were darkening along her neck. Her gorgeous breasts rose and fell with the labor of breathing and her nipples stood to attention. Further down he could see the moisture darkening her white lacey panties and her pants remained unbuttoned and halfheartedly pulled down to her thighs.

She was an absolute disheveled mess before him.

Those bright blue eyes stared up at him, waiting. He held contact with them as he hooked his fingers into the band of her panties and lowered himself to his knees, dragging them and her pants all the way down to her ankles. She placed her hands on his shoulders for balance and stepped out of them, kicking the clothing to the side. Her breathing shook as she stared down at him with trepidation.

Nathanaël slid one hand up the inside of her leg, watching her eyes as his palm smoothed along her inner thigh. He hadn’t even reached the top yet when his fingers came in contact with moisture. He grinned and watched as her blush deepened.

He ran his index finger through her slit and she inhaled deeply. Desire coursed through his veins as he slipped a finger inside her, finding her burning hot and soaking wet on the inside. Chloé’s fingers dug into the skin of his shoulders as he slipped a second finger in and slowly started pumping. He kept his eyes on her as she bit her lip. A small moan escaped her lungs and her eyelids fluttered, struggling to stay open. Her moans grew in volume as he picked up the pace, moving his fingers in and out of her with increased intensity. She groaned and rolled her head back, finally closing her eyes in pleasure, and he smiled. That was what he was waiting for.

He felt her whole body jump as his tongue found her clit. He closed his mouth around her and sucked, dragging a soft whine out from the back of her throat. He kept up his pace with his fingers while working her with his mouth and she was slowly reduced into a whimpering, shaking mess in front of him. His hair was caught in her fingers, pulled in tight fists, and it only turned him on more. He relentlessly went at her, occasionally grazing her clit with his teeth. Her knees wobbled around him and he knew she was getting close.

“N-Nath…” she sighed in between breaths. “Ah… I…  _Please_ …!” Her fists tightened. Her knees clenched. She became absolutely silent.

He slowed his pace and let her ride out the orgasm, looking up to enjoy the sight of Chloé Bourgeois, naked and lost in pleasure from his touch. Eventually she sighed and her knees gave out. Nathanaël’s fingers slipped out as she slid her back down the wall, finally sitting on the floor with him. He pulled her into a kiss and she immediately opened her mouth to him, tasting herself on his tongue. Her kisses were slow and her breathing labored. He grinned.

“Need a minute?”

Those blue eyes turned sharp, narrowing in a glare that could kill. She retook fistfuls of his hair and pulled hard, sending waves of pain and excitement coursing through him.

“I swear to God, Kurtzberg, if you don’t take your pants off soon, I will.” Then she was on him, prey turned predator as she kissed him fiercely. He automatically put his hands on her body, squeezing the flesh of her waist and pulling her against him as they both stood on their knees. He only felt the sweet sensation of her hot, slick skin against his for a few seconds though, as he soon found himself being knocked back onto the ground.

Nathanaël swallowed nervously as he propped himself up on his elbows. The blonde crawled forward, a frighteningly sexy look in her eyes as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his knees. He sighed with relief at the feeling of being freed from the constricting jeans. Chloé eyed him with that rock hard stare as she released him from his boxers, removing the clothing completely from his body so there was nothing to hide.

Her hand made blessed contact, soft fingers wrapping around his member and beginning to work the shaft. His eyes fell shut and his head rolled back, sighing with ecstasy as she jerked him off. She passed her thumb over the head and he groaned, wanting more than ever to be inside of her. He felt her weight shift from where she sat perched on his legs and he looked to see her with her right hand still on him, and the left reaching for her pants. Still keeping a steady, tantalizing pace with the right, she effortlessly reached into the pocket of her pants and pulled out…a condom?

Had she seen this coming???

Her eyes connected with his as she used her teeth to open it. She gave his head a loving squeeze for good measure and smirked at the moan it elicited.

 _Wow_. If he had thought the sight of a disheveled and blushing Chloé was hot, the sight of a sultry, controlling Chloé with a condom wrapper between her teeth was something else entirely.

She leaned forward to put it on him and he couldn’t help himself from sitting up and catching her lips in a slow, passionate kiss. She responded in full, her mouth opening to grant access to her tongue, arms coming up to wrap around his neck once she was done with the condom. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her forward until her body was flush against his and she was propped up, ready with him right at her entrance.

He wanted her.

He wanted her so bad he could scream.

But.

“Are you sure?” he whispered. He opened his eyes to see her staring back at him, face flushed and expression lost somewhere between  _you’re so sweet_  and  _what the fuck_.

“Nathanaël, if you’re still doubting my feelings for you at this point, you really are an idiot.”

Despite the fact that she was insulting him, he smiled. She was in the middle of rolling her eyes when he recaptured her lips in a hungry kiss and pulled her down onto him, dragging a deep seated moan out from her chest.

 _Fuck_.

He broke their kiss just to breathe and held her steady, taking a moment to revel in the pure intoxication that was  _Chloé_. Her scent, her taste, her  _everything_  was just so…incredible. The blonde, however, was impatient, and didn’t wait for him, rising up until just his head was inside of her and plunging back down. He was completely at her mercy, lost in the seductive sensations of her body grinding on him, her skin hot and wet against his, the inside of her even more so. She pulled him back into a kiss and he was putty in her hands, just holding on for dear life as she absolutely destroyed whatever semblance of composure he had left.

He moaned into her mouth as she moved on top of him, every thrust and rotation of her hips driving him absolutely insane. She drew her tongue out of a kiss and smiled.

“Now I remember…why you were my favorite victim…back in lyceé,” she said between breaths. He swallowed down a nervous lump in his throat as that electric blue gaze fell on him once again. Her eyes alone seemed to be eating him alive, an intimidating glint hiding just below the surface.

“Why’s that?” He asked as she combed some hair back from his face. Her fingernails lightly dragged a path to the back of his head.

“Because,” she began, a sudden sultry tone in her voice. She suddenly took a forceful fist of his hair and he cried in pleasure, eyes closing and head tilting back as she simply watched him, a devilish smirk painted on those perfect lips. “I love seeing you  _weak_.” He gasped as her lips locked onto his neck, teeth sinking into his skin. He was going to have one hell of a hickey tomorrow. The thought turned him on even more.

She sank further into him as he tightened his grip on her hips, the sensation of her pulling and biting and sucking sending waves of desire coursing through him. One hand traveled up her sweat-slicked back as it continued to roll in a steady grinding motion and took a readying grip on her shoulder.

“Funny,” he whispered, his own lust for control bubbling up to the surface. “I could say the same thing about you.”

Chloé gasped in shock as she was suddenly thrown onto her back, Nathanaël rolling on top of her. Before she could say a thing he was thrusting into her without caution. He watched as her expression of surprise and delight turned into unbridled ecstasy. Her sighs became moans and screams as he relentlessly pounded into her. Bracing his weight on one arm, he reached down with the other and pressed his thumb against her clit, working it in circles. She gasped and clenched around him and he nearly doubled over in bliss, both from the physical sensation, and from the knowledge that he could do this to her.

He leaned down to kiss her and was surprised by the fervor with which she responded. Even when gasping for breath, she still kissed him with the utmost intensity, tongue catching his in a passionate dance and arms coiling around his neck to hold him there.

“Chloé,” he said in between kisses, “I want you…to finish…with me.” He moaned as her hips bucked in an effort to meet his thrusts. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Keep going,” she sighed. “Just like this… I’m close.”

He obeyed, locking his lips with hers as he continued with the pace they set together. Her kisses gradually grew in intensity, eventually becoming erratic. She no longer kept up any sort of rhythm, her tongue movements often being interrupted by sighs and moans. The longer she went on meeting his hips with hers, the harder it became for him to hold on. He felt like he was balancing at the edge of a pool, trying not to dive in, and she was shoving him harder and harder with every passing second. But he’d be damned if he fell in without pulling her along with him.

“ _Nath_ ,” she gasped, and the sound of her breathy, heated voice alone was enough to push him over the edge. Sweet release enraptured him, washing over him in blissful waves. He felt her clench around him and her arms and legs constricted, locking him in place tight against her as her own orgasm coursed through her body.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she eventually breathed. He could do nothing more than grunt in agreement as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. She laughed lightly. “Need a minute?”

And then he was laughing. And she was too. Really laughing. It wasn’t even that funny, but somehow having his cocky words thrown back at him in that moment had them both in hysterics. Her limbs loosened around him as he picked his head up to look her in the eye. Neither of them had caught their breath yet, and he thought she had never looked more beautiful than in that moment with her face flushed and laughter still sparkling in her eyes. He kissed her again and this time there was no sexual urgency, no burning need. There was just him and her.

“Nath?” she eventually whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I really like you.” Naked and disheveled before him? Damn. Sultry and powerful with a condom wrapper between her teeth?  _Damn_. But telling him she liked him in such a soft, genuine tone after a kiss like that?

Nothing could compare.

“Good,” he said, resting his forehead against hers. “Because I really like you too.”


End file.
